


Loved by Stone

by HSavinien



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves, Erebor, Gen, Metafiction, architecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the architectural planning decisions in Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved by Stone

There are no railings in Erebor, no balustrade up the winding stairs or ramps and across the slender spans of stone that bridge the caverns.  There need be none.  A dwarf, no matter their youth or dotage, no matter the battle-scars or happenstance of birth that send them limping, would not consider such a thing.  They are of the stone and the stone loves them and never would let them slip over the edge.  Where a khazâd treads unsteady, Mahal guides their path, with a stone leveled just so to balance them or a friend's hand to right them again.


End file.
